Ghost of Woodbury
by 22girlsin1
Summary: Story from The Governor's point of view. A look inside his twisted and yet sensitive mind of this walking dead villian.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

The minute I saw her, I wanted her. That was pretty damn obvious. She laid there on the ground looking like a wounded angel…

With her blonde curls, a pretty face, and rose colored lips, I just wanted to touch her.

She resembled someone I had seen before….someone I had loved very much…someone who had meant _everything_ to me.

She looked almost identical to my decreased wife Sarah.

Looking at this beautiful woman, I felt that maybe Sarah had found her way back to me.

That isn't possible, I reminded myself still staring at this strange woman in disbelief. But who would ever think anything I had been through lately was possible? _I sure as hell didn't._

"You like her, huh?" Merle smirked at me, waking me up from my daydream.

"Hardly," I said dismissing Merle's comments.

I could not let my emotions show around my men. I did not want them see how a beautiful girl could impair my judgment. I could not ever look weak in front of them or anyone else.

"So her and friend are coming back to Woodbury with us?" Martinez asked, noticing my fixation on her.

"Yeah. We need to blindfold them. Incase they wake up. You guys can take her, the blonde will ride in my truck with me," I said plainly.

"Her name is Andrea," Merle said as I picked her up in my arms, I could see his disapproval. How did he know her anyways? That was something I would have to figure out later. _No time for questions now._

"Andrea," I said smiling wickedly at her, then softly placing her in the front seat of my truck. Merle said something dirty about giving her my dick or something as he walked off with Martinez, the two of them laughing loudly now.

I almost snapped a sly remark in response, but decided that it was not worth it.

Getting rid of Merle and Martinez was what I had wanted so I could be alone with this blonde beauty.

I gently brushed back the hair that was falling in her face, with both of my hands.

"You are safe with me now, sweetheart. We're going home," I whispered in her ear.

This woman hadn't opened her eyes, hadn't even said a word to me, and yet I was under her spell. Completely madly in love with her. How could you feel a connection to someone you just meet?

Someone who was in a coma state.

Didn't these things take time? I mean I spent several evenings with a pretty woman named Rowan, but I didn't feel this way about her.

No INSTANT connection there. But with her it was different. Because she looked so damn much Sarah, I admitted only to myself. Of course I would love her immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

 _I looked her laying on my bed again._

As much I converse with Andrea, and moved her around on the bed, she did not awake.

It had been three days, that she had been asleep in my apartment.

What was she dreaming of? Not you. She is not your Sarah, I reminded myself again.

Still it was hard to accept because she just looked so damn much like her.

Their physical resemblance was haunting me.

I wanted to have my way with her now. Even though I knew she wasn't my beloved Sarah. I still imagined gently removing her clothes, taking off mine, and having our bodies covered in each other's sweat.

Sex without consent is rape, I told myself. And she couldn't consent when she was not conscious.

But if she was awake then she would want me, I reasoned with myself. Besides did I not deserve to make love to a beautiful woman?

I mean she would not be alive if I hadn't brought her here to Woodbury.

She owed me her life. So this was not to much to ask of her. I am her savior.

Besides right and wrong did not exist anymore, not in this world I told myself.

However, I still felt a little guilty as unbutton her white blouse, exposing her black lacy bra that was holding up her boobs.

Unhooking her bra next, I saw a perfect pair of tits.

They had to be at least a B cup.. Maybe even a C…big enough for my liking.

I had always been a tit and ass man, and those two beautiful creamy tits were more then I could resist.

I brushed my lips against her nipples, kissing them softly. I could feel them getting hard, as I continued to brush my lips against them.

I would stop, I told myself as I reached for the snaps on her jeans. I could just mess around with her a little bit. Just kissing and touching.

That wouldn't be crossing a line.

I would not actually be a rapist if I stopped. I didn't want to be that guy. Somehow that would feel worst then the other things I had done.

But as I felt my erection grow, I could not stop myself. She was too beautiful and I was turned on.

I removed my quickly belt and dropping my khakis on the floor. Hearing the loud noise of my belt hitting the floor, I knew there was no going back now. I was going to finish this.

I carefully climbed on the bed undressed now, holding her gently down in my arms, and feeling myself entering in her.

I kissed her neck and buried my face in soft blonde curls. Closing my eyes, I continued to moved deeper inside her. The guilty feeling was gone now, and I felt nothing but gratification

Was not like she was begging me to stop, in fact she was still contentedly sleeping somehow.

Opening my eyes , I moaned as thrust myself in her one last time. Looking down I noticed I came inside her. Nothing I could do about that now, I thought my heart pounding.

"Sorry, I guess I got carried away there," I whispered to the unconscious woman in my arms for no reason at all.

"I liked it, Shane," she said, eyes still closed but she moved closer into my arms.

Well, that answered the question of who she was dreaming about, I thought strangely jealous. I say nothing, but hold her in my arms for a few more moments. I would make her forget about this Shane guy, I decided not allowing this to upset me more.

Soon I would have to get her dress and returned back to work. Wasn't like Woodbury would run itself, I thought kissing her forehead again. Still I decided to stay in bed with her longer than I should have.


End file.
